Iceland
Iceland (アイスランド, Aisurando) is a minor character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. Appearance Main article: Uniform Guide: Iceland '' Iceland has silver-white hair, described as being somewhat tousled or "bed-headed". He wears a deep brown military jacket, a white dress shirt with a ribbon tie underneath, deep brown straight-legged pants, and white half-laced boots. He also sports a pair of white gloves. He's usually seen with a Puffin-like bird, which sometimes sports a pink bow-tie. Himaruya revealed in Volume 3 that his puffin's name is "Mr. Puffin" and what differentiates him from normal puffins is his black belly and pink bow-tie. Mr. Puffin looks cute, but speaks and acts like an Italian Mobster. In his original character design and a header by Hidekaz Himaruya, his eyes were colored blue, though they were changed to violet in later artwork (such as a chibi version of him and his manga design sheet shown in the guide for the movie). Out of the five Nordics, he is the youngest. Personality and Interests He appears relatively cool and composed on the surface, but is warmer and passionate ("hot-blooded") deep down. However, he doesn't show it because he's embarrassed and afraid of getting teased by it. It's the same for his accent. Iceland tries to hide his distinguishable accent and prefers to speak in English if he can. Rather than be called weird, he's widely known as aesthetic and very different compared to other European countries. Iceland appears calm, cool and doesn't talk much. He appears to be matured but is actually trying to hide his childish sides. He is a bit uninformed of the latest news since his house is separated from other countries but keeps up with American websites. He seems to be rather modest as, when forced to strip to check him for the mark during the '''2010 Christmas Event', he was very upset and unwilling, and seemed somewhat traumatized by it the next day, despite that it was for a good cause. He's very fond of licorices and hot springs. Due to his recent financial problems, Russia has been helping him. Though he is treated kindly by him, he can't help but feel suspicious. When Hungary implements that he's one of the younger ones and can't be exposed to a sensitive ghost story, he simply denies that he's not one of them. He's short-tempered when it comes to Mr. Puffin. Iceland is mildly angry when the other Nordics pester him to call them (Norway especially) "Onii-chan" (big brother) because he's confirmed to be an adult and wants the others to stop treating him like a child, he wants to feel like a part of the crowd (he already is). He could see fairies and magical beings, as proven when Norway tries to persuade him using fairies called Byød but prefers to pretend he can't. As a child, he was introverted and lonely. He sent out letters hoping people would be interested in him but to no avail. As he got older and things began to improve, people began taking an interest to him but with Denmark and England quarrelling and almost being captured by African pirates, he wanted them to leave and felt that being lonely was better. Relationships Denmark Main Article: Denmark '' In the anime, Denmark tries to force Iceland to call him "onii-chan" (big brother) by saying "All drinks are on Ice until he says it!". Denmark likes calling Iceland "Ice" or "Icey", and sees him as a younger sibling, like Norway. France ''Main Article: France France compliments of Iceland's phrasing being unique and interesting, continuing to offer Iceland to get together with him for some poetry sometime. Iceland instantly freezes and puts on a face that screams NO. Finland Main Article: Finland '' In the same episode, Finland tries to get him to do the same. Finland calls Iceland "Ice-kun". Hong Kong ''Main Article: Hong Kong ] Despite having no historical relations, Hong Kong appears to be one of Iceland's very few close friends. In the 2013/2014 Halloween Event, they are shown talking together alongside Liechtenstein. The three together are labelled as the younger, sensitive ones by Hungary. Hong Kong terrifies Iceland as he concludes that they need to tell stories about their costumes because it has awakened a sleeping spirit. Iceland reacts by screaming if he's stupid with a surprised face. Liechtenstein Main Article: Liechtenstein In the same 2013/2014 Halloween Event, Liechtenstein is seen grouped together with Iceland and Hong Kong to chat and joke around, she also tells a ghost story. She reacts to Iceland's love ghost story by gushing about how tough love is. After the party, Liechtenstein shares her experience of the nations telling ghost stories to her to Switzerland, making him feel relieved for a second before she says that it's a shame Switzerland missed out the pervert and love stories. He shouts in anguish. Norway It is said that Iceland considers Norway to be the home where his heart truly is, while Norway in return feels that Iceland is very important to him, and sees him as a younger brother. It has been revealed that Norway and Iceland are indeed brothers, after Iceland opted to get a DNA test (in actuality an excavation) done. When Iceland found this out, however, he seemed embarrassed or upset because he didn't want to refer to Norway as "Big Brother" (onii-chan). Iceland sees Norway as a older brother, even though he doesn't want to admit it. Sealand He first met Sealand when he was attempting to auction himself off on Ebay, but didn't understand what he meant when he wanted to become his friend due to their similarities (as well as Sealand wanting to be referred to as "senpai"). South Italy In the Halloween Surprise strips, Iceland watches South Italy arguing childishly with Spain and hears him muttering about Spain knowing everything about him. Iceland states that they share the same problem by having a thickheaded guardian like that. South Italy complains about how meddlesome is Spain, Iceland smiles a bit and says that South Italy cares for Spain deep down, adding just like him. South Italy is flustered. Turkey Main Article: Turkey Iceland has an unusual relationship when it comes to Turkey. Due to the Turkish Abductions, Turkey (Ottoman Empire) is one of the few countries other than the Nordics to early recognise and meet Iceland. Iceland calls him 'pops', which means that he sees the former empire as a highly respectable adult. Turkey is not awkwardly comfortable with him which is a bit surprising since it's rare for countries other than the Nordics to maintain a close relationship with Iceland. In the Christmas 2010 Bloodbath, he warns Norway that Turkey doesn't like to get his mask off. Iceland also once had a disturbing dream about him in Turkey's underwear, which he was very unpleasant with it until now. In The Anime Iceland makes his debut in the film Hetalia: Axis Powers: Paint it, White. In the film, he is lonely due to the lack of tourism and plots to find a way to bring more tourists to his home. He makes his first appearance in the series in Episode 79, which adapts To Create Better Products in Northern Europe where he is shown eating licorice and asking the audience if they had expected him to do something. He is voiced by Ayumu Asakura, in their first anime role. Iceland's design stayed relatively the same, other than his boots being coloured black and the removal of his gloves. He also retains his original blue eye colour for his animated appearance, rather than having violet eyes. Iceland also makes a brief appearance in World Series' new ending Hatafutte Parade, on the globe showing his pet puffin on his head. Name In a recent blog post, Himaruya had given potential names that he liked for Iceland as Emil Steilsson, Sigurður, Eiríkur, and Egill. Although the name Emil Steilsson is the most commonly used fan-name for Iceland, the last name Steilsson is in no way a proper Icelandic name (it has no origins to a real Icelandic or Nordic name). Emil is however a totally acceptable Icelandic name. Sigurður heads more torwards Norwegian, and is one of the common-used names for Iceland by some fans. Character Songs With love, from Iceland Always With You... Nordic Five! (featured) Trivia *It was rumored that Iceland, as well as Norway and Denmark, would be appearing in the anime adaptation of the series, and that Iceland would be voiced by the seiyū Mitsuki Saiga. This however, turned out to be a hoax that originated from 2chan. However, Iceland does appear in the theatrical film adaptation and in episode 27 of Hetalia: World Series. *His birthday corresponds with the date that Iceland was officially declared a republic, on June 17, 1944. *The strip where Iceland and Norway are confirmed to be brothers is a reference to how Iceland was first inhabited by Norwegians (thus having no indigenous people of its own). *Iceland's design seems to be reused from one of Himaruya's potential designs for a Czechoslovakia character (circa 2007). In the design sheet, the potential character design had the note that they were a "musician" type of person. *According to Himaruya (in a Comic Birz interview), Iceland tends to feel uncomfortable with his thick accent and hard to understand language, opting to speak in English when he can. *In response to a fan question, Iceland thinks Cola is "okay". Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nordic Characters Category:Anime Characters